


A Silent Melody

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, ace!oswald, it's just a really nice fic, just so much fluff, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Oswald are very adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Melody

Oswald loved Ed, he really did. Truly adored the man. But that didn’t stop the uneasiness from washing over him each time they were intimate. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the closeness or being touched or even the kissing, we was fine with all that. No, he was nervous about what would happen if Ed wanted to go _further._ Oswald didn’t want to lose what he had.

Tonight was such a night where things were getting… steamy between them. Their kisses excited the air around them, their hands caressing each other’s skin. The feeling in the air, the tension and _want_ , was pure ecstasy to Oswald. He loved _this_ part of their encounters- when the atmosphere is electrically charged and the _need_ is clear in both of them. Everything is pure _sensation_ and it’s perfect.

But as Ed’s hands travel down to their belts it becomes increasingly clear that Ed wants more. Oswald grips Ed’s wrists and breaks the kiss. They breathe heavily together for a moment, just staring at each other. And then Ed speaks up.

“Is everything alright?” He asks.

Oswald doesn’t know how to word what he’s feeling. It’s not that he has anything _against_ sex, he just isn’t interested in it. But he doesn’t want to make Ed mad, doesn’t want to make him feel like he’s not good enough.

“Just,” Oswald starts, “Not tonight.”

Ed nods, moves his hands away and up to cup Oswald’s face. “It’s okay, we’ll wait until you’re ready.”

Oswald sits up and pulls his knees to his chest. “That’s the thing Ed, it’s never going to happen. I’m never going to want to.”

Edward sits up too, sitting close to him. “Why do you look so scared?”

Of course he saw the fear in Oswald’s eyes. Because Oswald’s insides are squirming and he’s so terrified that Ed will kick him out, tell him to go and never come back.

“Because I don’t want you to hate me.” Oswald admits.

Ed scoots forward, placing his hands on Oswald’s knees, “Ossie, I could never hate you. If this is something you don’t want then we won’t do it. It’s fine.”

Oswald sighs inwardly. “Can we just cuddle for the rest of the night?”

Ed smiles and gathers the smaller man into his arms, “Of course.”

***

“Ossie.” Ed whispers at the sleeping form. Oswald had, as usual, fallen asleep in the warmth of Ed’s arms. And Ed, as usual, had awoken early for work.

“Hmm.” Oswald hums, burrowing closer to Ed.

Ed smiles lightly, “Ossie, I have to go to work.”

“No you don’t.” Oswald insists, hand clutching Ed’s shirt to keep him there.

“I really do.”

“Why?”

“We need the money.”

“Just take the day off.” Oswald persists, opening his eyes just enough to glance outside. “It’s raining too hard anyway.”

Ed looks outside as well before looking back down at his lover. Oswald looks so peaceful like this- his eyes half open looking up at him, his lips soft and wet. It’s times like this, when Oswald looks so helpless and _innocent_ , that Ed doesn’t know how he can manage to suppress his urges. But he does, for Oswald. Because he’d do anything for his murderous bird. And, today, that means staying home.

Oswald smirks as Ed lays back down and pulls Oswald tight against him.

“Alright,” Ed says, “You’ve got me. Now what?”

Oswald presses a finger lightly to Ed’s lips. “Shhh,” He says, “I’m sleeping.”

Ed sighs in slight annoyance but decides to make sleeping as difficult for Oswald as possible. He considers, briefly, going to the piano and playing a sweet melody. But, as he looks down at his feathered friend, a different idea strikes him.

He slips his hand softly under Oswald’s shirt and spreads his fingers out across his warm skin. And then he begins to tap his fingers, ghosting his hand across Oswald’s flesh as he plays him like a piano. In other circumstances Ed knows this would be so soothing he’d put Oswald to sleep. But now, with the pressure Ed applies to each tap and the lightness of his hand when it moves, Ed knows sleep won’t come. And he’s proved right when Oswald shivers beneath him.

In other circumstances, Oswald would have given Ed a warning, would have told him he just wanted to sleep. But the sensation of Ed’s fingers playing a silent melody on his body is too good for Oswald to put a stop to.

Ed raises Oswald’s shirt to gain access to more of his skin and Oswald lets him. And then Oswald’s shirt is on the floor and he’s spread out on the bed with his eyes closed and his breathing staggered. Ed smirks down at the writhing body beneath him and knows that he’s already won this battle, he also knows he’s going to get an earful over coffee later. But for now, Ed is content to pleasure Oswald in a way that is not inherently sexual, but perfect for Oswald all the same. And he finds, as the song he plays on Oswald’s flesh crescendos, that seeing Oswald in this state of bliss might just be more fulfilling than satisfying his own needs.

And they stay like that, with the rain against the window accompanying the song playing both of their hearts.

And everything is _perfect._


End file.
